<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sky Baby by loyalmaudraz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205172">Sky Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalmaudraz/pseuds/loyalmaudraz'>loyalmaudraz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Prophecy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalmaudraz/pseuds/loyalmaudraz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after marriage, a new and important chapter begins in Rian and Deet's lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sky Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was finally getting better for the Gelfling.The war with the Skeksis had come to a halt, and the Seven Clans were united after nearly a thousand trine of feuds and judgement. As a result, newfound friendships were made between the most unlikely clans. The Vapra and Drenchen finally learned to get along, the Stonewood and Spriton were no longer caught up in petty spats over trades and territory, and everyone gladly welcomed the Grottan back onto Thra's surface after not hearing anything of them from the Caves of Grot for so long. Those who were left of the Stonewood especially had come to accept the once-deemed-lowest clan, now that their hero was married to one of them.</p><p>After Deet had been miraculously cured of the Darkening, Rian didn't hesitate to finally profess his love for her, which she gladly returned. Their union was one of great surprise to the clans, but not to their closest friends. Brea was overjoyed that the sketch in her journal was finally a reality and Gurjin was beyond happy for his best friend, relieved to see Rian happy again after Mira's passing.</p><p>Although Rian was concerned about Deet's homesickness, knowing how much she loved the Caves of Grot, she insisted on residing with him at Stone-in-the-Wood, wanting to create new memories there, especially for him, that didn't involve brutal battles and the loss of half its residents. Of course, the two agreed to visit the caves frequently, to see Deet's family.</p><p>This was their third time in three weeks since their wedding sneaking off together after dinner with Deet's fathers and brother. Deet was especially excited to be alone with him this time around, as she had some very important news to share with her beloved Daylighter. While she had been preparing the food with her fathers, Deet couldn't help but listen to Rian playing with Bobb'N in the other room, making the little Grottan boy laugh loudly. She peeked in to see the two on the floor, Rian hilariously pretending to be in pain as Bobb'N tried to wrestle him with his little childling arms and punched him repeatedly in the shoulders. She knew she had to tell him to stop before he got too rough, but she took a moment longer to smile at the sight in front of her, knowing she would eventually see it happen with another childling other than Bobb'N.</p><p>She stopped suddenly as Rian yelped, and turned to see him trying to balance himself on the rough path after tripping over a loose rock. She giggled.</p><p>"What's the matter, Daylighter? Another rock try to take a bite out of you?"<br/>"Oh hush, you!" Rian groaned playfully, making her laugh. This had become a running joke between them since the first time he entered the caves with her. It seemed like he couldn't go one visit without his feet failing him at least once... or twice.</p><p>"Don't worry, we're almost there." she said. The dim glow of blue light just ahead indicated they were close to Deet's favorite cave.</p><p>This particular cave wasn't like the others in Grot. Although not as spacious as the homes in Domrak, there was enough room to stand and walk around. The floor was spotted with large patches of glow moss (one of which was covered with a blanket Deet snuck out of her room the first time they visited as a married pair), and iridescent blue flowers glimmered along the walls and up to the ceiling, creating the perfect amount of light to find their way around it. It was the most discreet, as well. They didn't even have to worry about nurlocs finding their way up there.</p><p>Deet wasn't even two steps in when Rian suddenly swept her off her feet with a laugh, and she let out a yelp in surprise, followed by her own joyous laughter. He spun her around a couple times before marching over to the makeshift bed.</p><p>He gently laid her down on the blanketed moss, looking into her large brown eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss her, which she eagerly welcomed.</p><p>"I love you, Rian."</p><p>"I love you too, Deethra."</p><p>An unknown amount of time later, they remained beside each other, holding one another close as they stared into the calming blue light produced by the moss and flowers around them. Deet was still eager to tell her husband the exciting news, but she wanted to enjoy this particular visit with him, as it would likely be one of the last times they would come here alone.</p><p>"Do you think your fathers worry about where we are when we do this?" Rian suddenly asked. It wasn't that he was nervous about them getting caught in the wrong moment, he was more worried about what her fathers thought of him when he was alone with their daughter. He hoped they didn't think he was putting her in some kind of danger. He knew it was irrational, they loved him and considered him an important member of the family, but he felt majorly responsible for the things that happened to Deet during the Resistance. She had contaminated herself with the Darkening to protect him and everyone else, which came so close to killing her that she had been unconscious for nearly a whole unum after she was cured. Much to his relief, Mother Aughra assured Gentle Deet would be fine, but the guilt still ate him alive every day she was asleep, and even after she had woken.</p><p>Without having to inquire him, Deet knew exactly what he was talking about. "Don't worry about that. They trust you. They love you."</p><p>"I know, I just don't want them to think you'd get hurt again."</p><p>"They don't." she stated firmly, sitting up to get a better look at him. The guilt was present in his features and his eyes were downcast, looking toward the cave's entrance. </p><p>"Now quit your pouting... Sky Baby."</p><p>Rian couldn't help but laugh a little. Out of all the nicknames Deet had for him, that one had to be the most hilarious, but also the most annoying. It was the only other one she called him next to 'Daylighter' and occasionally 'Sun Brain'.</p><p>He continued laughing as he sat up. "All right, all right, I still prefer Daylighter." It was then, she knew how to tell him.</p><p>"Well... what if I told you we're going to have our own little Sky Baby?" she asked slyly.</p><p>Rian's ears perked, literally, at the question. Could she be saying what he thought she was saying? He looked over to see his wife smiling at him inquisitively, waiting for a response. His wide blue eyes darted between her face and abdomen. "Are you serious?" He asked, a smile spreading across his face. Deet giggled at his expression and simply nodded. She had found out during their second visit after they became newlyweds. She had been feeling extremely sick in the days leading up to it, and decided to confide in the best healer she knew in her clan. Maudra Argot had been a healer and experienced midwife for longer than she had been Maudra, and that she had been for many, many trine, so she knew after only a few questions for Deet exactly what was going on. Deet was over all Three Moons to find out about the childling growing inside her, and although it tortured her for the next week, she waited for the perfect opportunity to tell her Stonewood love. </p><p>"Maudra Argot says I'm due in the springtime. I think that's the best time to welcome a childling, even though, of course, I've never been topside during spring, but I hear it's a wonderful time of trine for --" her drabble was cut off by Rian pressing his lips to hers once again, wrapping her in a tight embrace. He pulled away with the happiest of tears in his eyes. He laughed in awe as he placed his hand on her lower belly.</p><p>"Deet... I-I'm so... happy, I --" He couldn't finish his sentence and only let out another laugh of joy. His mind was so overflowed with happiness he couldn't make any more words. Only tears. A childling. The were having a childling. Their own little baby to love and raise in this new age of peace. Rian was finally getting the life he dreamed of ever since the first time he fell in love. Of course... he always thought he would have it with Mira, someday, until he watched her be drained of her living essence, which the Skeksis eagerly feasted on, obliterating any chance of them having a future together outside the Castle. He thought he would never have a chance at that again, until he met a kind and gentle Grottan girl that changed his mind. Now, he couldn't imagine this with anyone else. He was beyond grateful for this gift from Thra.</p><p>"You're going to be a father, Rian." Deet whispered as she caressed his tear-stained cheek. "A wonderful one. I know you will be nothing short of a great protector for the both of us. Don't ever be unsure of that."</p><p>Rian smiled and leaned his head into her palm for a moment, eyes closed, until he slid off the moss bed and kneeled down in front of her, placing both his hands over her belly. He knew it was too early, there wasn't even bump yet, but he thought it was beautiful. The thought of her belly growing and growing until the day the childling arrived sent flutters through his heart.</p><p>"Hello, my childling..." He began, shakily. The childling wouldn't hear his voice for another couple of unum, but he wanted it to know that he was there, that he would always be there.</p><p>"I love you, a-and your mother loves you... You'll never know just how happy we are that you're coming. You have so many loving Gelfling who will be eager to welcome you. Your grandfathers...." He couldn't help but stop for a second as he thought about Ordon, who, much to his heartbreak, wouldn't be there to see his grand-childling, but he continued: ".... your Uncle Bobb'N, Gurjin, Naia, Kylan, Brea... Everyone we know and love will be so happy to meet you." Rian looked up at Deet, who watched him with adoration and tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her torso and laid his ear on her belly, closing his eyes as of he would be able to hear the childling's heartbeat if he listened hard enough.</p><p>"I'll always be here to protect you. I promise..." The teary Stonewood gazed back up at his equally teary Grottan love, who was now fully crying, caressing her husband's head in her hands. "You two will never have to worry otherwise, and neither will I."</p><p>After several more minutes of holding each other and crying tears of joy, Rian nearly dragged Deet out of the cave, insisting they needed to tell her family, and everyone else as soon as they returned to the surface. As expected, Deet's fathers were beyond delighted to hear the news, excited to become grandparents. They also explained it as best as they could to Bobb'N, who was obviously a little too young to fully understand, but he understood that there was going to be a new baby arriving soon and he couldn't wait.</p><p>The pair celebrated with Deet's family for a little while longer, and Maudra Argot, who eventually got word of their visit and was relieved to hear that Deet finally told everyone, half-jokingly remarking that it was about time she got it out and she didn't know how much longer she would have been able to keep it in, herself.</p><p>It was now late, and the two decided to stay in Domrak for the rest of the night until morning, when they would happily make their way back to Stone-in-the-Wood and declare Deet's pregnancy to the villagers and new Maudra. Later that day, they would send some very exciting messages to Ha'rar and the Swamp of Sog.</p><p>And indeed, the Stonewood cheered in excitement at the news, eager to welcome the child of two of the greatest warriors and heroes known to the Gelfling race. There was to be a celebration, as announced by Maudra Mayra, and although grateful, Rian wanted to keep the news at bay as much as possible, not wanting it to reach their friends in Ha'rar or the Great Smerth before they did. Mayra agreed, but quickly sent the pair on their way to write their letters, as she knew that even without a party, this information wouldn't stay contained in the village for very long.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>A thousand trine ago, not one Gelfling could have fathomed the existence of a childling between a Stonewood and a Grottan, let alone that said childling would be so beautiful.</p><p>Deet gave birth to a son. She'd completely forgotten about the pain of childbirth upon seeing his little face. She cried tears of joy, noticing that he already favored his father in appearance. He had Rian's olive skin, wide face, and the brightest of blue eyes. The only indication of Grottan heritage were the little blonde-white tufts of hair on his head, but even so, the deep brown roots with a hint of blue strongly suggested it would grow darker overtime.  </p><p>Rian hadn't fared much better with keeping his emotions at bay. He was amazed, to say the least, and had never felt a greater love and appreciation for Deet. For a moment, it was like everything was perfect; there were no Skeksis, no Dark Crystal, no threat of further war looming over their heads, just them. Just a new little family, safe and warm in their little Stonewood cottage.</p><p>Upon inquiry by the midwife for a name, Rian and Deet froze with the realization they hadn't thought of anything, not even throughout Deet's pregnancy. It didn't take long, however, for Rian to remember a name that would surely carry on the legacy of great Stonewood warriors in times of fear.</p><p>Jen. After Jarrah-Jen, one of the greatest warriors in all of Thra to have lived, so powerful only lighting matched his strength. Both the midwife and Deet couldn't have agreed more that he was the perfect namesake.</p><p>Rian observed Jen in Deet's arms, tears still fresh in his face as he carefully touched one of his son's exposed palms, allowing the little boy to wrap his four fingers tightly around one of his. Rian have a teary chuckle at the strength of his grip. He beamed down at Jen, every positive emotion possible flooding his body all at once.</p><p>"We can't wait for everyone to meet you, Jen."</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>The first to visit Rian and Deet were, of course, her fathers, brother, and Maudra Argot. Deet watched in awe as Bobb'N reached for a sleeping Jen in Mitjan's arms from where he was sat in Lath'N's lap.</p><p>"Baby? Baby!" The toddler Gelfling exclaimed, pointing to the bundle and wanting a closer look.</p><p>"Sshhh." hushed Lath'N gently. "Yes. His name is Jen. Can you say 'Jen'?"</p><p>"Jen?" Bobb'N tried in his little childling voice, looking between his fathers for approval. The husbands smiled at their little boy and then each other. They couldn't believe this was happening. It seemed like only yesterday they were holding Deet for the first time, and now, only a short while after having Bobb'N in their lives, they had their first ever grand-childling to fawn over. They couldn't have asked for anything better.</p><p>"He's a very handsome boy, Deethra. He's just the right mix of you and Rian. A wonderful addition to the family." Mitjan stated. Lath'N hummed in agreement.</p><p>"Who knew having a life topside could be so wonderful?" he asked, shifting on his stool to adjust Bobb'N's weight on his legs.</p><p>Of course, Mitjan and Lath'N loved the Caves of Grot as much as Deet; they had never left in the entirety of their lives until the beginning of the Resistance, and never really cared to. The Grottan may have lost some knowledge of the world above over the centuries of being underground, but they weren't oblivious to what the other clans perceived them to be: dirty, careless, low-life recluses, unlike the Vapra, who held themselves to such high standards that anointed them the greatest of all seven Gelfling clans. Well, it's not like the Grottan thought much better of them all anyway; selfish, prissy, ignorant Sun Brains. Where else do you think Deet got her nicknames for Rian?</p><p>Obviously, they knew Rian was much different from his fellow above-ground inhabitants. He had rescued them, after all, and their beloved daughter on more than one occasion. And since the Resistance brought the clans together, the Grottan were graciously welcomed back into Gelfling society (although there were still some among the Vapra who had to get used to it). The residents of Grot were pleasantly surprised, and gladly granted everyone access to the caves. Visits to Domrak were not uncommon nowadays.</p><p>Now, in his husband's arms, Lath'N saw a whole new future for the unity of Gelfling. One that would definitely bring those who defiled the Grottan name for so long to justice. They were extremely grateful to Thra for showing them that happiness outside the caves was possible.</p><p>"I'm glad my son has two wise and loving grandfathers to look up to... especially since my own father isn't here." Rian said with a pang in his heart. Deet looked up at him solemnly, and put her hand over his where it was placed on the bed.</p><p>"Ordon would be very proud of you, Rian. Though he raised you as a soldier, I'm sure he would have loved to see you in this life." Argot assured, and Rian knew she was right. His father was a fighter until the day he died, but he was a family man deep down. He would have been an amazing grandfather to Jen.</p><p>"Have you notified your friends back in Ha'rar and Sog about this joyous occasion? Surely, we should leave you to celebrate with them as well?" Asked Mitjan after a few moments of silence. Deet nodded.</p><p>"Before you arrived we requested Maudra Mayra to send windsifters to deliver the news. You don't have to leave just yet, it will probably be a while before they get here."</p><p>Rian chuckled. "Please, with how impatient they've all been leading up to this day, I'm sure they could all run here faster than any landstrider ever could."</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>"Are you crying, Gurjin?" Naia laughed. She watched a tear slide down her twin brother's cheek as he cradled the childling. He was nervous when Rian suggested he'd be the first to hold Jen, but melted instantly once he was placed in his rotund Drenchen arms.</p><p>"What? N-no! Shut up, Naia." the Drenchen warrior snapped, glaring at his sister, then shifting his gaze back to Jen, who was wide awake and watching his face curiously. </p><p>"Hello there, little guy... wow. I can't believe it. I'm an uncle, and you're a father!" Gurjin exclaimed to Rian, who sat beside him.</p><p>"Indeed. Its amazing. He's amazing." Rian replied.</p><p>"He is. I would hope that a Gelfling named after one of the strongest warriors to ever live on Thra would be amazing." remarked Naia, who moved to stand behind her brother and gazed at the childling in wonder.</p><p>"I've read so much about Jarra-Jen in my studies." Brea said excitedly from her seat next to Deet's side of the bed. "He was as wise and kind as he was strong and fierce."</p><p>"We expect no less from the child of Rian and Deet, heroes of the Resistance." declared Kylan. Everyone agreed.</p><p>"Who would have thought during that time that something so beautiful could come after something so horrible?" Naia sighed, followed by solemn hums and nods of agreement.</p><p>The Resistance had begun and ended with horrific losses of several Gelfling, even more than in the Arathim Wars thirty trine prior. Once the Skeksis finally called a ceasefire after SkekSo's strength succumbed to the Darkening, the Gelfling took advantage of it, not to defeat the enemy once and for all, but to rebuild their society and find some semblance of peace once more before things got worse. While most were still wary of the Skeksis and what they were possibly up to behind the dark stone walls of their Castle, others tried not to pay too much mind to it, only focused on living their lives to the fullest while they still could.</p><p>Of course, there was still the matter of the Crystal. Despite what everyone initially thought, the shard could not be put in to heal it, just yet. It would only work during the next Great Conjunction, when the Three Suns joined as one, when the Mystics finally came out of hiding to reunite with their Skeksis halves, and become one being once again. Only then would there officially be peace brought back to the land. Life would be back to the way it was for the Gelfling before the UrSkeks arrived, before the Crystal cracked and the Skeksis took control, before the clans fought each other for dominance per their entertainment.</p><p>For now, all they could do was wait for the next eighteen trine. No more, no less.</p><p>The door suddenly opened and a familiar loud and old voice rang out:</p><p>"Oh, stop all this nonsense! Dwelling on the past? Hmph! Never got Aughra anywhere, did it?" Everyone snapped their heads over to find that the embodiment of Thra had entered. She peered around the room with her one good eye and huffed.</p><p>"Mother Aughra!" Deet exclaimed.</p><p>"Greetings, Gentle Deet. I have come to see the little one! Now, what are you all looking at? Someone fetch me a stool! I didn't walk all the way from my dome just to stand around!" The large-horned prophet scoffed, and Hup jumped off his seat, promptly bringing it over so she could sit with a grunt.</p><p>"Thank you, Podling."</p><p>"Hup!" the Podling replied with a bow, before moving to stand next to Brea alongside Deet and Kylan.</p><p>Aughra tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, bring him over!"</p><p>Rian stood from his seat next to Gurjin, who carefully handed the childling back to his best friend. Rian walked over to Aughra and adjusted his son in his arms so she could get a good look at him.</p><p>"Mother Aughra, this is --" he began, but Aughra cut him off;</p><p>"Jen! Ah, yes, a very handsome little fellow, isn't he? A perfect mix of Stonewood and Grottan."</p><p>Deet giggled. "Well, he takes after Rian more than me already, he --"</p><p>"Oh, hush!" Aughra interjected. "He may have Brave Rian's physicalities, but I can tell, he'll have your heart, your kindness, and curiosity!"</p><p>"Really?" Deet asked in wonder. </p><p>Aughra nodded. "Indeed. Much like the warrior you have named him after, he will be kind and wise, but also a determined and loyal fighter!"</p><p>"Hm. Good. If he were anything more like Rian personality-wise, you would surely have a handful, Deet." Naia remarked, causing the room to erupt in muffled laughter.</p><p>"Hey!" Rian whined. "I'm not that bad. Am I?"</p><p>"Well, based on how many times you got us in trouble with your father, I'd say yes. You were terrible." Gurjin stated with a chuckle.</p><p>Rian chuckled too as he looked down at Jen, but that made him think. There was no doubt he loved his father, and Ordon loved him as well, but he couldn't deny that their relationship was a bit strained up until the start of the Resistance. That was also when his father perished in front of him, so it was too late to have a proper father and son bond that didn't revolve around being soldiers. Rian didn't want that for his son. He didn't want to raise Jen like a soldier and criticize him for not taking his duties seriously. He just wanted to show him he loved him while he could.</p><p>Aughra could see the dread in his face. "Don't fret, Brave Rian. Your son will grow to be a happy Gelfling. I can not tell you now what your bond will entail, but I promise, your son will play an important role in the future of Thra, nonetheless!"</p><p>Rian looked up at Aughra, confused. "What do you mean? What will he do?"</p><p>"Even I can not answer that question, yet. But, I do know that whatever he does, he will not do it alone!" Everyone looked around the room at each other, all puzzled by Aughra's vague tellings.</p><p>"Will he fight alongside us to end the Skeksis? Will he be the one to heal the Dark Crystal? To save all of Thra?" inquired Naia.</p><p>"Aughra sees so many possibilities, Fierce Naia. None of them are set in stone. However..." Aughra turned to Brea and Kylan. "... the daughter of Wise Kylan and Clever Brea may be the one to guide him to his destiny!"</p><p>Brea's eyes grew wide and she looked to her Spriton husband, who was equally shocked. They turned back to Aughra.</p><p>"Our... daughter?" Brea asked, wondering if she heard her right.</p><p>"Yes. The childling you bear right now will be a key to Jen completing his journey as a hero of Thra!"</p><p>Brea and Kylan gasped. The Vapran princess placed her hands on her abdomen and looked down. "I-I'm going to be a mother! Kylan -- !" She looked back up to find Kylan staring at her with surprised, teary eyes. He quickly embraced his wife and the two cried with joy at this newfound news. They weren't sure when a childling was going to happen for them, if ever... until now.</p><p>Everyone around the room gasped and cheered quietly for the pair.</p><p>"Oh, Brea, I'm so happy for you! Another childling!" Deet cried and Brea turned to her, carefully hugging her dear Grottan friend.</p><p>"We're going to be mothers together, Deet! I can't believe it!"</p><p>Naia pulled Kylan into a tight embrace. "This is a wonderful surprise, Kylan. I assume I'll be taking on the Thra-parent role for this one?" </p><p>Kylan laughed and nodded. "Of course. I couldn't imagine anyone else."</p><p>"Well, as long as my sister's bravery and fierceness rubs off on the childling and not her attitude, I think she'll do just fine." Gurjin stated jokingly. Naia turned to glare at her brother.</p><p>"You do realize that you're not holding the baby anymore, so I can walk right over and show you just how much 'attitude' I have in me?" she asked warningly.</p><p>"You see what I mean?" Gurjin asked, looking around at the others who all shook their heads at the twins' quarrels.</p><p>"Why you little --" Naia began, about to approach her brother, but Aughra quickly stopped her:</p><p>"All right, that's enough!" she snapped, thumping her cane on the ground. Naia backed off, but gave Gurjin one last warning stare, and he couldn't help but chuckle lightly.</p><p>Aughra sighed. "Gelfling siblings. Bah! Can't go so much as a few minutes without bicker, can you? It doesn't matter who among the heroes influences these childlings! No matter the possibilities, I can see these two bringing a new age of peace to Thra with them!"</p><p>"This is amazing. Our children, heroes of Thra!" Rian exclaimed, looking over to Kylan and Brea excitedly, then down at his little boy. "You've got a very important future ahead of you, don't you, Jen?"</p><p>"Yes, the future is indeed bright. Although I can not say how this will pan out, your son..." Aughra looked back to Kylan and Brea "... and your daughter will do many great things, as long as they have each other."</p><p>Rian nodded and looked back down at Jen, and made a silent promise to make sure his son's life was nothing less than great leading up to the day he became a hero. Kylan looked at Brea, and made his own unspoken vow to do the same for their unborn daughter.</p><p>A new age was beginning, and everyone couldn't wait to watch it unfold.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Rian and Deet laid together as the Three Suns set, taking time to rest after the day's excitement. Deet slept soundly with Rian's arm around her shoulders, his lips nuzzled into her hair as he closed his eyes.</p><p>He almost fully drifted off when the sudden sound of whimpers coming from the wooden bassinet on Deet's side of the bed woke him. He looked over to the small bed, before he carefully separated himself from his sleeping wife and slid off the bed, taking quiet steps over to the source of the cries. Jen laid there, attempting to squirm out of his swaddle as his whimpers began to increase in volume. Rian gently lifted him into his arms.</p><p>"Oh, now, what's this all for, hm?" he asked softly, looking over his shoulder to make sure Deet hadn't been wakened. He wanted her to get as much rest as possible before life with a newborn childling made sleep difficult.</p><p>The childling calmed a little in the embraces of his father, but still seemed a little unsettled. Rian thought for a moment until an idea came to him. He began singing a lullaby, one he heard Deet sing often, especially while she was pregnant.</p><p>Deet arose to the faint sound of singing. She opened her eyes to find her Stonewood husband nearing the end of a familiar tune.</p><p>"... beneath the blanket of the long night... Grottans work in the dark and deep, where the glow moss glows and the crawlies creep..."</p><p>She joined in, and the soft sound of their voices together would surely ease any Gelfling into slumber.</p><p>"So lay down my childling and sleep. No need to fear and no need to weep..."</p><p>Rian looked to Deet as Jen fell back asleep. He wanted to tell her to rest while she still could, but he took a moment to admire her. He couldn't imagine having anyone else to be married to, to mother his child. He was beyond grateful for Deet. He was thankful for her kind soul and gentleness, but also sorry for everything she had to do for them to get to this point. She nearly died trying to protect everyone, and he was more apologetic than he would ever be able to tell her. He didn't have to, though, she could tell, and was equally thankful for him, and their son.</p><p>They didn't know what the future held, but they knew it was going to be a beautiful one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know if you liked this! I want to make sure I met the expectations for us Stonegrot shippers in regards to fluff and the happiness these characters deserve</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>